Sworn Knight
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: A masquerade in Ilirea, and an unexpected visitor to queen Nasuada. .:OneShot:.


Another Masquerade for the Fan Flashworks Community at LJ.

Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini.

* * *

_**Sworn Knight**_

Passing all the detail through her nervous mind for the hundredth time, Nasuada couldn't remember who was the responsible for convincing her that such a terrible idea was worth of trying. A masquerade on Ilirea? What had she been thinking?! Thanks to that, everyone around her was a potential menace to not only her well-being, but of kings Orrin and Orik, and also of queen Arya.

_You should relax, Nausada_. The soothing touch of the mind of the leader of the elves came to hers_. It's been six years. Plus, the place is filled with my elves and there's still Elva. No one will be harmed tonight. Just try to have some fun._

Nasuada almost formed the words to tell Arya she, above anyone else, should be trying to have some fun. But who was she kidding? A thousand years would pass, and Arya would never be able to really be happy, or have any kind of real fun. Anyone that looked into her eyes could see the deep wounds, still bleeding vigorously. Arya would never be the same.

_I'll try, but it'll not be easy. _The queen of Alagaësia protested. She thought she heard the clear sound of Arya's laugh, but the elf's mind was not touching hers anymore, so it was probably just her imagination flying high.

Finding a place to sit and a glass of the delicious new bubbly wine the people of the Palancar valley were now making, Nasuada made a real effort to relax and enjoy the party that, in theory, she was giving to all her vassals.

Her mind only started to really relax after the third glass. This new wine was really good, she thought. It was light and refreshing, and the bubbles made her mouth deliciously tingly. She was really glad the villagers of Carvahall had discovered such a nice wine to brew.

With her mind a little bit looser, she started to run her eyes through the couples dancing next to the musicians. Their smiles were stunning. She was glad to see at least _someone_ was having fun at her masquerade. In despite of their masks, her eyes spotted Roran and Katrina with their beautiful little daughter at the dining table. The girl smiled wildly while talking something with her mother. Nasuada was always touched when she saw a happy family – even though her heart panged with jealously. She was never going to have a family such as theirs.

Sighing, she let her eyes off the beautiful scene and back to the others guests. At least, since it was a masquerade and no one was supposed to know who the others were, she didn't have to entertain anyone during the ball. It was a real relief, just to be herself for a few hours, and not the queen of Alagaësia.

She was heading for her fourth glass of a wine when a voice behind her asked her:

"Would you give me the honour of this dance, my lady?"

The voice was painfully familiar, but she couldn't let herself believe her not so keen ears. Turning around on her heels, she came face to face with the man who had asked her to dance.

He was richly dressed in deep red velvet, his mask almost covered all his face, going down his cheeks as claws of a dragon. However, it was undeniable. The black hair and the greyish eyes… It could only be…

"Murtagh?" she whispered in utter disbelief.

He placed his index finger on his lips, asking her for silence.

"Would you, my lady?" he insisted.

Too shocked to say anything, Nasuada only nodded, placing her hand on his. She let him guide her to the dance floor and they started to dance together to the rhythm of the song being played.

"I thought… Eragon said…" however, she couldn't concentrate enough to make a whole sentence, the feelings were too overwhelming.

A smirk was formed on his lips.

"I needed the time. We needed, Thorn and I. however, six years were enough. We're heading to meet my brother at his Dragon Sanctuary."

Nasuada felt an iron hand grip her heart. He would disappear again?

"We agreed, however, our place is not outside Alagaësia. We will leave in the morning, but we were wondering if there would be any place for us in your kingdom when we return, Your Majesty."

Nasuada felt like she could breathe again. Yes, of course she had a place for him! Not only in her kingdom, but-… She stopped her thoughts before they took her somewhere she wouldn't like to be.

"I can consider your request." She said in a serious tone, trying to disguise the butterflies on her stomach. "But you would have to ask me again, publicly, where king Orik can hear you and curse you to his heart's content."

Murtagh nodded. Seemed fair enough.

"As you wish, my queen."

He talked no further, and Nasuada decided not to push him. She was glad he was there, it was enough. Having nothing to say, they just danced for hours. When the first guest departed, though, Murtagh felt like he should do the same.

"Don't leave just yet." She asked in a whispered tone, tightening her grip on his arms.

Once again, a smirk took his lips, a smirk so infuriating that only made her want to slap it out of him. The thought made her smile. It was really good to see him seeming more like who he was when she first met him, in Farthen Dûr.

"Your party will soon be over." He stated.

Nasuada sighed. She knew it. She knew he couldn't be seen, not yet, not when any of the other kings knew of his intentions.

Taking him by the hand, she pulled him discreetly through a smaller door that led into extensive stairs. When the steps were over, they crossed a long corridor, until reaching another door, through which she quickly pushed him in.

Murtagh was surprised when he noticed she had taken him into a bedroom.

"Wouldn't your maids notice me?"

"They are all at the ball tonight. Everyone at the castle but the guards are."

"And yet, I don't see them."

Nasuada smiled to him.

"Every queen must have a secret room, Murtagh."

He smiled back to her.

"I guess you must be right."

Slowly, Nasuada raised her arms, to reach for the tie of her mask. Murtagh watched closely as her face came to his view entirely. He was caught by the sight for a moment, but before she could catch him staring, he untied his own mask.

"I really thought you wouldn't come back." She whispered.

Murtagh fought the desire to touch her.

"At that time, so did I. But Thorn and I decided we stayed afar long enough. We own Alagaësia a lot for everything we have done. We want to do everything right this time.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled.

Murtagh watched her for a moment. She had asked him not to leave, and took him to that room. Now, she was smiling warmly to him. He didn't want to read too much into that situation, though.

Moving very slowly, giving her all the time possible to stop him, he took one hand to her face, and the other to her waist, bringing her closer to him delicately. Nasuada never complained. With even more calm, he brought his face down to hers, approaching their lips until they were touching.

Nasuada responded, and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. He had wanted that for a long time, but never really thought he would have the chance.

"I should go." He smiled on her lips. "Otherwise I might not want to leave anymore."

"You'll come back, right?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"I promise."

"Don't let Eragon convince you to stay."

"He knows I won't. I'm not trust worthy enough to teach new riders."

She sighed and placed a hand softly on his face.

"You know that's not true."

Murtagh kneeled in front of her, taking her hand into his.

"I promise to come back and help you to keep the kingdom in peace."

Her smile got wider.

"So, Murtagh, son of Morzan and Selena, Rider of the red dragon Thorn, rise as my sworn knight."

He got up and kissed her hand softly.

"I will see you soon, my queen."

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
